The operations, which an automated handling device performs on a twisting machine, may, for example, comprise both the changing of feed yarn packages and/or doffing of takeup packages and the supply and removal of winding tubes, yarn finish tanks or the like. Likewise, the working materials and/or working means received by the transport devices may include, for example, packages, tubes, yarn finish tanks and the like.
Known are package transport systems, which convey, for example, feed yarn packages for twisting machines into the machines and remove takeup packages from the machines. It is further known to use automated handling devices for changing packages on textile machines, which permit to automate a package change operation. A problem with these procedures exists in the adjustment of the mode of operation of the transport system to that of the automated handling device in such a manner that a sufficient number of packages is available to the automated handling device within the shortest possible times at the positions which are to be changed. This applies to both an operation with so-called random changes, in which the packages are changed at positions being relatively far removed from each other and requiring a change, and an operation with block changes, in which all packages on a machine or a portion thereof are changed.
It is already known to effect an interlinkage of the package transportation and the automated operations on a machine by the control of a computer. However, even in such an instance there exists the problem of conveying packages by the transport system within short periods of time to the positions, where they are needed by the automated handling device.
Disclosed in German Patent No. 1 510 865 is an apparatus for two-for-one twisting machine for an automatic change of package units by means of a carriage traveling along the machine, which comprises a magazine for receiving the packages and a gripper, which assists in transporting the packages from the spindles of the machine to the magazine and vice versa. In this known apparatus, the automated handling device carries along a certain number of packages by the socalled "piggy-back method" in the magazine, which is arranged together with the automated handling device on the carriage. The apparatus has the disadvantage that the number of the packages, which it carries along, is relatively limited, and that because of its limited carrying capability the apparatus is suitable to perform only random changes on the machine. The numerous reloading operations required on the magazine are very time consuming, so that the apparatus is unsuitable for a fully automated operation, which also includes the change of a block of packages.
A device having the characteristics described herein is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS 25 21 370. In this known apparatus for the automatic doffing of bobbins or donning of tubes on spinning and twisting machines, the bobbins are supplied to the automated handling device by storage buggies which can be combined to a transport train. The automated handling device is adapted to engage with the transport train and pull same along. However, it can also travel along the stopped transport train when it is disengaged from the latter. Such an apparatus is primarily suitable for a block change, in which the automated handling device positions one or more storage buggies at a predetermined longitudinal side of the machine, travels along the stopped transport train and effects a change of the packages. The apparatus is less suitable for a random change, inasmuch as for each change to be carried out the automatic servicing apparatus would have to move first the transport train to a certain position, in which a buggy loaded with packages is located at a position to be changed, so as to then move to the position to be change and carry out the package change. Such a method necessitates a substantially higher expenditure of controls and time.